Being a Slytherin Year one
by bexybooblue
Summary: When Hermione is placed in Slytherin She has to learn to survive in a house that is against her. A rewrite of a story I posted earlier.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Since Hermione had been a small child she knew that she was unlike the other children around her.

So on her eleventh birthday when she received an acceptance letter to Witchcraft and Wizardry she did not feel the same level of shock as her parents or the conflicting feelings of whether she should stay or go to Hogwarts.

After a very long argument Mr. and Mrs. Granger reached the conclusion that it was in their daughters best interest to attend Hogwarts where she would be with other children like her.  
Even so they would miss their only child a great deal while she was away but nevertheless they brought Hermione everything she would for school and together with Hermione they marked the days off until she had to leave.

When the day came for Hermione departure Mr. and Mrs. Granger drove her to the train station and watched her walk through the barrier, both knowing they were losing their daughter forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sat on board the Hogwarts express rereading her school books to make sure she was up to the same level as the children who had grown up around magic. Hermione had always liked to learn new things and her new found knowledge of magic was no different.

Ever since Hermione had gotten her wand she had been dying to use it so when a tear stained face boy called Neville Longbottom entered her compartment looking for his toad Trevor it provided her with the opportunity to test her level of skill by casting the Accio charm , it only took a few seconds for Trevor to coming whizzing straight Into Hermiones compartment.

The look upon Neville's face at his pet being found was one of pure elation and Hermione knew at that moment she had already gotten herself an ally in the boy and allies was all she wanted not friends she did not or want friends as a distraction.

Neville stayed sitting with Hermione the rest of the train ride he telling her about how he lived with his grandmother and that he hoped to be a Griffindor but wouldn't be that upset if he was placed Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw just as along as he didn't got put Slytherin he said he would be happy.

When Hermione asked why Neville told her that almost anyone placed in Slytherin turned bad and they were well known for being against Muggleborns being accepted in the wizarding world.

Hermione didn't understand why any would be against someone like her being allowed in the wizarding world, she had just as much right as anyone else to practice magic didn't she.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

When the train stopped Hermione with Neville walking alongside her followed a giant of a man called Hagrid to the edge of a lake where boats were waiting for the students to sail across in.

Hermione shared a boat with Neville and two other students a red haired boy called Ron Weasleys and Harry Potter the boy who was famous for defeating Voldemort one of the most Darkest wizards in the history of the wizarding world, Looking at him Hermione couldn't understand how a baby could defeat a full grown wizard.

When Hogwarts came into view Hermione heard most of the students give a gasp at the site of the castle although Hermione found the castle to be beautiful she was much better at concealing her thoughts and emotions than other children and most adults.

Even at an early age her parents and teachers couldn't figure out what she was thinking and feeling which was just the way Hermione wanted it.

When the boats reached dry lands the students were lead up to the castle by Hagrid Where Professor Mcgonagall waited for them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione studied Professor Mcgonagall closely the woman seemed to be strict to with an obvious dislike towards Slytherins from what Hermione could tell from her speech.

Professor Mcgonagall lead Hermione and the others to the great hall to be sorted.

Hermione waited and watched as the students got sorted by a hat being amazed every time it called out what ever house that person would be in until it was her named was called.

Hermione walked up to the stall not showing the nerves that had settled in her stomach and sat down.  
It only was only a few seconds after Professor Mcgonagall had placed the hat on Hermiones head when it spoke to her inside her mind .

Interesting very interesting you're cunning and brave oh so smart but the need to prove yourself is so strong I know exactly were to put you " Slytherin the hat shouted out before Hermione could say anything to the hat.

The other Slytherins did not clap for Hermione as did the others who had been sorted into their house instead all Hermione got was a table full of glares as walked over and sat down.

At the moment all Hermione could think was that it was going to be a long year. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **_

_Severus Snape was not an easy man to shock but when the sorting hat placed Hermione Granger into Slytherin Shock was what he felt , never before had a muggleborn been placed in Slytherin a half-blood sure._

_The girl must have something about her for the hat to place her in Slytherin what ever it is she will have to use it to survive in a house that hates her._

_I have the feeling the girl is only going to bring me nothing but trouble._

_**Author note : if i have made any mistake please let me know and iwill fix it right away **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter**

_**Professor Snapes concern for Hermione being able to survive quickly shifted into concern for his other Slytherins as seven of them had already ended up in the hospital wing because of her and it was only the first week of term.**_

_**The girl had escaped punishment every time by claiming self -defence and of course Neville Longbottom supporting her claims that the others attacked her first , of course Dumbledor would take the word of Griffondor over anyone else's. **_

_**Severus would never admit it out loud but he was impressed with the strength of the girls hexes and her ability to manlipnute most adults around her.**_

_**AN: please tell me if this chapter contains any erros and i will fix it straight away .**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter **

_Hermione lay in bed listening to the other girls snores fill the dorm and coming up with away to get the other Slytherins of her back without having to hex them into the hospital wing. Hexing them did not bother Hermione it was the constant trips to Dumbledors office that was troublesome for her._

_The Headmaster never punished her but Hermione could sense he did not believe or trust her , it was like the Headmaster was trying to figure out what laid underneath Hermiones calm facade._

_Hermione did not like being analysed by people she had enough of that by doctors her old school sent her too after she broke a boys arm._

_**thanks to angel897 for reviewing **_

_**Author Note : let me know if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes and i will fix it**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

_Hermione came up with the perfect idea of at least getting Dumbledor of her back by befriending the headmasters golden boy Potter._

_With him on her side no one would suspect her of any wrong doing because everyone knows how sickly good Potter is._

_Hermione enlisted Nevilles help to befriend Potter because she knew he would do what she asked without question ever since they meet on the train Neville had followed Hermione around like a lost puppy._

_Which Hermione being Hermione played to her full advantage without a single feeling guilt. _

_Some are born to lead and some are born to follow an Hermione firmly believed she was born to lead._

**Thanks to giggles for reviewing and yes some of the chapters will be simliar to before only better written.**

**Author Note : Read and Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

_**Hermione sat in the Slytherin common room listening to Malfoy brag about tricking Potter into a duel that he never intended to show for and how he would love to see Potters face when Filch found him . Hermione knew that this would be the perfect way to get Potter on side by getting to him before Filch.**_

_**Hermione was waiting for the others to leave the common room so she could find Potter and win his trust but it seemed tonight was one of those nights were her house mates would take forever to go to bed.**_

_**When everyone had finally left the common room Hermione made sure she had her wand ,tied her hair up with a silver ribbon an checked she was defintley alone before setting off to find Potter.**_


End file.
